Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator, a brushless motor, and a stator manufacturing method.
Related Art
There are conventional brushless motors including a stator, and a rotor that is rotated by a rotating magnetic field generated by the stator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-36525). Generally in this type of brushless motor, the stator includes a stator core with plural teeth extending in a radiating shape, and plural windings that are wound about the stator core. Each winding includes a winding coil section that is wound onto the respective tooth and a winding terminal portion that is continuous to the winding coil section. A pair of the winding terminal portions is guided out, from between base end portions of respective adjacent teeth, toward one axial direction side of the stator core.
In the above-described stator, the respective pairs of winding terminal portions sometimes extend in a direction intersecting a radial direction of the stator core as viewed along an axial direction of the stator core, in order to connect the respective pairs of winding terminal portions to a board disposed at a back face side of the brushless motor. In such cases, an axial length of the stator, and therefore an axial length of the brushless motor, increases when one and the other of each pair of winding terminal portions are overlapped onto each other in the axial direction of the stator core.